Another Tamer in Shinjuku
by a dark hero
Summary: A new tamer with a red Renamon and the new tamer want nothing to do with Rika, Takato, Henry along with their Digimon but will he help and fight along with them as a tread threaten their world.


Declaimer: I don't own any form of Digimon series.

Out in the meddle of a Digital field stood Rika, a Digimon tamer and along side her was her Digimon partner, Renamon as they both waited for a Digimon to bio-emerge then a boy with a red Renamon and the boy is clearly not much older than Rika.

"You two shouldn't be here, this one one is ours." the boy spoke in a montone.

"We were here first so this one ours." Rika shot back.

"You're weak."

They turn to see a DarkTyrannomon in front of them and they both too out their D-Arks to get info on the Digimon.

_"DarkTyrannomon. Although it was originally a Tyrannomon species Digimon, it was infected by a vicious computer virus, causing a bug in its flesh's configuration data and transforming it into a frenzied Digimon. Its body turned black, its arms grew stronger than Tyrannomon's, and its offensive power grew. It identifies anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy and starts attacking, becoming completely frenzied."_ they both read.

"Ren, his data is useless to us just destroy him." the boy said.

"As you wish, Kai." Renamon replied. (Kai's Digimon will be called Ren from now on and Rena for Rika's Renamon)

Ren use diamond storm at DarkTyrannomon then follow it up with power paw but the attacks hardly done any damage, DarkTyrannomon use fire blast at the red Renamon but he avoid it and the fire attack was heading for Rika and Kai.

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon: Brave Shield activate!" Rika yelled as a shield appeared in Rena's arms and she got in front of both Kai and Rika protecting them.

"I didn't need to be save by the lights of you." Kai said in a monotone, "Ren, stop playing around and end this already and you know how mad my older sister gets when we're home after curfew plus I have a huge test to study for, so there no time to play with your victim!"

DarkTyrannomon use fire blast again but this time Kai had use Hypersonic to increase Ren speed allowing him to avoid the blast and land a kick on DarkTyrannomon on his head then Kai use another Digimon card to boost Ren attacks as he once again use diamond storm successfully destroying DarkTyrannomon but didn't download his data.

Then Kai and Ren started to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Rika yelled making them stop in their tracks.

"Like I said you and your Renamon are weak and pathetic." Kai said.

"Who are you?" Rika demanded.

"Kai, that you all need to know." Kai replied as Ren grab Kai's shoulder and they vanish.

"Rika." Renamon spoke.

"I know Renamon, he lost." Rika replied.

(else where.)

Kai and Ren sneak back into their apartment trying to not wake up Kai's sister Tayuya but Kai was hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Kai Minamoto! how dare you come home after curfew!" Tayuya yelled, "I'm freaking responsible for you after we agree that you live with me so you can attend school here in Shinjuku seeing how you had problem in your old school in Shibuya, I already know about Renamon and how the two of you fight other Digimon from entering our world which I'm letting you do as long you keep your grades up and make friends one of which you haven't try at, I thought you and I both agreed to stop fighting wild Digimon."

"I don't need friends just Renamon and you, we did agree agreed to that but something big is coming. Tayuya-nee." Kai retorted.

"Yes you do, Kai! you can't go throw life being a loner and Renamon wouldn't be forever neither am I, both mom and dad thought that it was good for you to go to school here in Shinjuku so you can make friends and not get pick like you did in your old school and you were lucky they left me in charge of you, whatever it is can you leave it to those other three tamers in Shinjuku." Tayuya stated.

"Whatever and I can't they're aren't strong enough, I'm going to bed." Kai said as left to his room.

"That kid is getting harder to understand, it feels like it was just yesterday that he used to be a small fragile boy, you and Mikemon been with us our whole lives, I really miss the cat Digimon and ever since that day we lost her and our other friends. I just can't thinking about them and how different it would have been if we save them in time." Tayuya said getting a nod from the fox Digimon as she went to bed.


End file.
